Prostitution
]] A prostitute is someone who engages in sexual acts for money. Prostitutes appear in all the ''Fallout'' games. Like virtually all other forms of illegal activity, prostitution flourished in the decline of law and order that followed the Great War. Prostitutes in the games ''Fallout'' *Sinthia, a hooker in Junktown who you can save from a raider. ''Fallout 2'' *Cat's Paw brothel, run by Miss Kitty. *Fannie Mae at the Malamute Saloon. *The Hole (Den), run by Frankie. *Sheila,a prostitute working in The Hole (Den). *Sally Dunton's Bathhouse, featuring Jenny. ''Fallout 3'' *Nova at Moriarty's saloon. *Silver, an ex-prostitute living in Springvale. *Trinnie, who spends most of her time at the The Muddy Rudder in Rivet City. *Destiny Chao, mentioned in Herbert "Daring" Dashwood's terminal as proprietor of Blue Destiny Brothel. *A brothel section of the Evergreen Mills Bazaar, run by Madame (unnamed in game). *Cherry and Fantasia at Dukov's Place ("party girls" who exchange sexual favors for Dukov's protection, unknown if they are actually prostitutes by profession). *Brianna, a member of The Family who offers her services to the male members. *Susan Lancaster at Tenpenny Tower. *Crimson and Clover, two brainwashed slave girls who work for Eulogy Jones and are forced to do sexual favors for their master. ''Fallout: New Vegas'' *Joana, a Med-X addicted prostitute spending her time at the Courtyard of Gomorrah. *Dazzle, another prostitute at Gomorrah (Courtyard). *The female receptionist of the Gomorrah casino is an ex-prostitute now working the front desk. *Several "filler" NPC prostitutes, male and female working for the Gomorrah casino. *Pretty Sarah, an ex-prostitute now serving as the manager of the Casa Madrid Apartments whorehouse. *Jimmy, a male prostitute working for Pretty Sarah at the Casa Madrid Apartments brothel. *Maude, an elderly female prostitute working for Pretty Sarah at the Casa Madrid Apartments brothel. *Sweetie, one of the prostitutes at the Casa Madrid Apartments whorehouse. *Beatrix Russell, a female ghoul that can be persuaded to work as a cowboy-themed dominatrix during the Wang Dang Atomic Tango quest. *Santiago, a male smooth-talker that can be recruited as suave prostitute during the Wang Dang Atomic Tango quest. *Old Ben, another recruitable male that can fill the role of the suave prostitute for the Wang Dang Atomic Tango quest. *Fisto, a protectron-like sex bot you can fix up for the Wang Dang Atomic Tango quest ''Fallout Tactics'' *Random ones in Quincy brothel (Ghouls and 1 Super Mutant). *Gloria Timmons - an old prostitute in Great Bend with 50 years of experience who once slept with all of Lance Squad. ''Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel'' *Ruby, a prostitute from Carbon who asks you to find her cat, Mr. Pussy. ''Van Buren'' *Marianne, owned by Anson. *Mary-Jo, a nympho trog in Hoover Dam. Gallery ''Fallout: New Vegas'' FalloutNV_2011-06-23_18-04-33-38.jpg|A hooker dancing in front of the Gomorrah casino FalloutNV_2011-06-27_20-48-45-53.jpg|Female NCR troopers enjoying a stripper's show FalloutNV_2011-06-27_20-58-08-81.jpg|A stripper doing a pole dance in the Omerta's Casino FalloutNV_2011-06-27_21-01-21-87.jpg|Dazzle, a prostitute found in the Omerta's Courtyard FalloutNV_2011-06-27_21-14-45-95.jpg|Joana, the Med-X addicted prostitute FalloutNV_2011-06-27_21-26-45-43.jpg|Pretty Sarah, the manager of Casa Madrid Apartments brothel FalloutNV_2011-06-27_21-35-25-08.jpg|Jimmy, a male prostitute found in Casa Madrid Apartments's brothel FalloutNV_2011-06-27_21-37-55-27.jpg|Maude, the elderly prostitute that works in the Casa Madrid Apartments's brothel FalloutNV_2011-06-27_21-40-21-50.jpg|Sweetie, the red-headed prostitute of the Casa Madrid Apartments's Category:輻射設定